The Fires Light in the Snow
by Deidara and Gaara fangirl
Summary: DISCONTINUEING WITH THIS.  A 6th chapter is added! It's MUCH better than the rest of it! Harry and Draco are both after Ginny so what can a trip to the park say? Will be updated slowly from now on- working on King of the Heartless! R&R if possible! Than.
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J K Rowling. No matter how much I wish they were mine they will always belong to her.

The Fires Light on the Snow.

_To my love,_

_I still remember the first time we truely looked into eachothers eyes. I remember how brightly yours shone in the light of the candles. The fire seemed to dance in your eyes, it was mysteriously hypnotic..._

"What! You can't make me! I don't want to spend my holidays with her!" Draco complained as his father pushed him through the door of a old house. His father frowned "I didn't want this either but we can't have you around the house this holiday. Why do you think your mother and I gave our permission for you to come here?" Draco sighed, he knew it wasn't just that girl, it would be her whole family. Draco pondered what do do as his parents left. Surely if she was coming with her family they'd also bring 'him'. The silence on the small town was broken by Draco's screaming voice as the sound of knocking came from the door behind him. His heart still beating he opened the door to see the Weasley family and Potter. His worst enemy and blood traitors; _a perfect way to spend the holiday_, he thought. _Ha! Look how disappointed they all look to see me. Maybe the holiday won't be __**too**__ bad._

"Oh, hey Draco!" Ginny said plainly as she entered the house 'accidentally' hitting his knee with her suitcase. Draco stayed out of the way as the others enters. "I'll go upstairs," He told himelf turning around to go to the stairs "And I'll see who has which bedroom."

There were 8 people living in the house. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Ron and his sister Ginny, Harry and Draco; but there were only five bed rooms. _Obvious,_ Draco thought, _the Weasley twins will share a room, as will Ron and Harry. The Weasley parents will take the master bedroom and that will probably mean me and the Weasley girl will have our own rooms. _

Draco smiled as he checked the rooms. _Just as I though._ He told himself proudly, _I am always so right... _

Draco suddenly noticed, in the corner of his eye, a flurish of red hair run from his bedroom into another... He walked down the corridor to the room and peeked into it to see Ginny with; "Mr Teddums!" Draco cried rushing into her room and taking the snowy white teddy bear from her hands. "Leave my goddamn teddy bear alone, it's mine and I don't want your germs on him." He said angrily cuddling the teddy bear.

Ginny blushed "I have one like that. I thought it fell out of my case."

"Yeah right." Draco said leaving. He turned back and looked at her shelf. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a second..." He said as his eyes fell upon a fluffy red teady bear, "Yours is on the shelf over there! Your a lier and a thief." And he stormed off, resisting the urge to turn around and punch her as she stuck her tounge out at him. He slammed the door of his room and sat against it, making sure Mr Teddums wasn't 'injured' in any way. "Mr Teddums," He complained to the stuffed animal, "Why does it have to be this family? Of all the familys out there it has to be the most annoying family of all time, and Potter. I mean I'm a poor little slytherine all on my lonesome in this stupid house." Draco laughed suddenly "Oh Mr Teddums I'm being so pathetic!"

"Darn right you are." Fred's voice said from across the room. Draco looked up to see both the twins in the tree outside his window. Draco squeeled and closed the window then drew the curtains. "Mr Teddums?" He wispered "Why me?"

Draco wondered down the stairs again about half an hour later to the smell of what he assumed was dinner. He found his way to the kitchen (twice going into the wrong room) and took a look to see who was cooking. "You can cook?" He asked amazed as Harry turned around. Harry nodded and laughed "Why can't you?"

Draco was talken aback "Of course I can, that's why I came down here." He watched Harry cut the carrots wrong and immediately took the knife of of him. "No! You slice them like this for this type of stew. I thought you could cook, and the fish is about to burn so get it out." Together the two of them cooked the dinner. It was almost 6 when the whole of the house had finally had dinner. (The twins were late so they were the last to eat.) Draco made his way up the stairs and noticed Ginnys room was open.

_She must be brushing her teeth. Wait... _Draco's mouth fell open as he stared at the book on her desk. It was open and right in between both of the pages was a photo. _Is that me?_ He pondered as he slowly crept into her bedroom. He saw that the book was a diary and indeed the photo was of him. He looked around her desk and saw his 'missing' comb and his 'missing' school tie. Draco's heart was beating so fast in his chest he couldn't breath. He heard her soft footsteps coming up the stairs. He ran back to his room. Heart beating, head spinning, mind full of wonder...

"She loves me!" He wispered softly to himself not noticing he was smiling...


	2. What is it my heart is saying?

The Fires Light on the Snow

Chapter 2

_... I still cannot belive what happened to us! It's like a fairytale really..._

Draco awoke that morning, bright and early as always. His face was still fairly red and he was very hot. _I must have a fever. _He told himself, _because theres no way I'm in love with her. No way at all. I mean she's the one in love with __**me! **__I can't be in love with her._

Downstairs Mrs Weasley was preparing a cooked breakfast, telling the twins off every so often as they experimented with new inventions for there joke shop. Draco got changed and looked out the window, it was snowing again. He opened his draws and found a random jumper and pulled it on. He sighed as he saw Mr Teddums randomly sitting on the bed. "You know." He said sitting on the bed talking to his teddy "It'll be christmas soon, Mr Teddums, and I'm not sure wether I should get her a present or not."

"Get who a present?"

Draco looked up shoving the teddy bear behind him. He saw Ginny standing in the doorway half laughing. "Oh Ginny just piss off. This is my room." He growled getting up and pushing her out of the door way. Ginny laughed harder and elbowed his arm forcing him to stop pushing her. "Draco you are to possesive! Learn to share, I mean I only came into your room a tiny bit and you snapped at me." She shrugged before gasping happily and saying "I'm gonna go shopping with Harry today, you wanna come?"

Draco laughed "We're enemys stupid."

"You seemed to be getting on fine last night at dinner time." Ginny grinned.

Draco shrugged "It was a matter of eating a good meal or a Potter meal. I prefer to eat good meals so I was helping."

Ginny smiled "What's wrong with a Potter meal?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Isn't it obvious? It's made by Potter!"

"What's wrong with Harry?" Ginny asked, the sound of her voice rising a little and her smile fading.

"Everything!" Draco cried "He's a wannabe hero! He's always looking for some way to boost his ego."

Ginny's face was going slightly red with anger "So are you! Your always trying to look 'cool' with your little slytherine cronies! Well let me tell you something mister, your the most annoying person I've ever met! Forget what I asked earlier, I'm going on my own with Harry," She said starting to cry "Don't bother showing your ugly face around town while I'm down there with Harry."

"No, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure. You never mean anything."

"I didn't, please just listen to me Ginny."

"No." Ginny cried storming crying, leaving Draco standing just outside his room on his own.

_...but I was always scared that day when we argued. It made me feel that feeling I always tried to avoid. Guilt..._

Draco dodged Ron as Ron fell down the stairs. He didn't laugh either, he just made his way from the stairs to the corridor and out the front door. It was freezing cold outside and Draco felt the chill on his skin. _She hates me. _He told himself. _She obviously hates me. _Draco sighed as he made his way down to the nearby town to do his christmas shopping. Several times he had to run into nearby shops to avoid Ginny and Harry. _She's so happy with him. _He thought to himself as he watched her smiled and laugh with him. Somewhere deep in his heart he felt envy and anger rise up. He shook his head _I don't love her._ He told himself, "I don't."

Just then Draco spotted a shop up ahead, it was the perfect shop. He walked over to it and looked into the window. _So expensive. _Draco thought but he went in all the same. Draco emerged from the shop about an hour later. All his money had gone towards the one present in the brown paper bag he was carrying. He made his way back to the holiday lodge slowly. Smiling all the way back.


	3. A Good Friend?

The Fires Light on the Snow

Chapter 3

**This chapter dedicated to a great friend who has encouraged me to do my best all the way through the story. She's been such a great insperation, I hope you like it. You know who you are... Also I'd like to give her a big hug for giving me the idea of Wizard Suicide Watch! Thanks again!**

_**Deidara and Gaara fangirl.**_

_...I never really wanted you to get hurt the way I think I hurt you. You never showed me that I hadn't. Slowly the sadness consumed me._

Draco came back and snuck upstairs, he didn't want anybody to see his present. Draco dodged Ron on the stairs again and looked down at him. He sighed and made his way back down.

"What are you playing at? Every time I come down, or up for that matter, you fall down and almost send me flying." Draco complained holding his hand out so he could help Ron up. Ron ignored his hand.

"Well excuse me!" Ron said angrily rubbing his butt. "Fred and george were filming me for something they're starting. It's called Wizard Suicide Watch or something. Fred's broken his arm so he can't do it anymore," Ron suddenly saw Draco's confused expression and explained "They wanted to make a little more money so they decided to make a TV show using the video recorder camera thing."

"Camcorder?" Draco asked quickly, just to make sure.

"Yes! Obviously, everybody knows what one is." Ron said trying to hide the fact he didn't, "Where was I? Ah yes. They were filming Fred falling out of the tree in your bedroom and after about 7 shots I think it was, he broke his arm cos he landed in the wrong position. That was yeasterday, they needed something from today so every time I walk up these stairs, or down infact, normally down, they push me down them anf film it." Ron grinned "Your in some of the shots too, they're dead annoyed. So am I infact, my butt's sore."

"Hmpf. Well I'm sorry for being shoved here with your stupid family and Potter, but I was here first and I need to walk up the stairs every so often. I mean what am I ment to do apperate?"

Ron nodded angrily "Yes! Why can't you or something?"

"I forgot I could here. I can't at home." Draco yelled. Fred and george popped they're heads round the corner at the top of the stairs, unnoticed by the arguing boys down below. The boys pointed the camera at them and started filming...

"Forgot!?!" Ron burst out as he got up "How on earth can you forget? You gonna forget your a wizard next? Muggle."

"Oh ho! What'd you just call _me_? If anybody round here's a muggle it's you and your bloody red headed bloody family." Draco growled " I've just bloody learned how to apperate, same as you but unlike you I don't need to apperate every two seconds from a collapsing house."

"Is that right?" Ron yelled back.

"Damn right." Draco's eyes moved up the stairs so suddenly Fred and George had no time to move. "You!" He cried out to them "Your in just as much trouble." Just as Draco was about to run up the stairs and, most likely, kill them, Ron grabed his arm. The bag fell onto the floor. "You touch my brothers," Ron warned as his brothers fled "And I'll kill you personally."

Draco shook Ron off and left both Ron and the bag alone at the bottom of the somewhat lonely stairs.

_...I wish I could just forget that one time though. You know the time. The time you kissed that idiot ..._

Draco slammed his door and screamed through gritted teeth as he flopped down onto the bed. He looked over at his pillows and saw his snowy teddy, Mr Teddums. He sighed and grabbed it, holding it just above his head. "Oh Mr Teddums, what _is_ everybodys problem? I've done nothing at all." Draco complained "Nothing whats so ever." Just then Draco heard giggling out side the door that was accompanied by a series of short, loud knocks.

"What the hell is it?" Draco asked butting his bear back.

"Your darling Ginny who shines far brighter than the fire or the sun. Your lovely angel."

Draco rushed to the door, blushing like mad, to see Ron on the other side with a light silver and glittering red bear. there was a necklace wrapped arounf the teddys fluffy neck. Ron had simply read out what had been carved into it. Ron grinned from ear to ear.

"You wan't the bear back?" he asked "If so let me in. Seriously I'll call a truce if you just don't go pissing me off again."

Draco nodded his head very fast "Yeah, sure, whatever just give me it back. It's for Ginny!Please give it back, please!"

Ron gave it to him and asked "Draco, why on earth do you like Ginny? I mean you hate Me, Harry, Hermione... My family, so why on earth do you like her?"

Draco blushed deeply "I do not like her." he lied, badly "It was a simple misprint."

Ron nodded and sarcasticly pretended to agree "Sure." He said smiling "That's always how it is."

"Oh fine then." Draco sighed "I saw a photo of me on her desk and I went to see hwat she was saying and... it said she liked me." He said turning red. Ron's jaw dropped, could what Draco was saying be true? Before Ron could ask anything else Fred adn George burstin and turned the camera on. Draco and Ron rushed out to see what was happening. Neither of them could believe what was happening...

_... The day you kissed..._


	4. the most random chapter in the world

The Fires Light on the Snow

Chapter 4

**Spiderman and the characters in Spiderman belong to Stan Lee, I think please correct me if I'm wrong. Also Doctor Doom was created by marvel, I believe he was also produced in the mind of Stan Lee. This time I'd like to thank my brother, Christopher, for giving me the Spiderman idea and telling me who created him. Thanks a tone, hun. **_**Deidara and Gaara fangirl **_**xxx**

_...Spiderman..._

Draco and Ron looked at eachothers, completely baffled at how on earth Spiderman got into the house and further more, why he was even kissing Ginny. Draco was glued to the spot, he wasn't exactly _jealous_ just a bit confused... or at least he was until Harry came running upstairs complaining that Doc Oc was trying to eat Doctor Doom and his muffins. Draco shook his head and grabbed Ron, dragging him into his room. He pushed a mesmerised Fred and George out of the door and locked it. Ron snorted loudly making Draco turn and look at him, a few seconds more and he was in hysterics. Draco sighed and started searching for some nice paper to wrap the bear up in. As Draco searched Ron moved over and took a good look at the bear, his eyes came across something that made a bigger grin find it's way onto his face. "Draco?" He asked. Draco grunted so Ron decided to carry on. "Draco you do realize this is a rabbit?"

"Yeah," Draco said turning around and looking at Ron curiously "What's that got to do with it?"

Ron took a deep breath in and burst out very fast "Ginny's rabbit died about a week ago, we then had it for dinner."

Draco blinked, his mouth had fallen open. "Cannabals!" Draco cried "I mean the poor rabbit! Sure I've eaten rabbit, alligator, peacock... but never a _pet_! I mean that's so gro-"

"Peacock?!?" Ron said trying to imagine what peacock would taste like.

"Yeah but thats not what I'm trying to get at! I'm trying to point out I'd never eat a -"

"Ever eaten swan?" Ron said licking his lips, trying desperately to think of what it'd taste like.

"Yeah a little bit, it was- Hey! What's this got to do with tender juicy rabbits?"

"Nothing really... I remember when I was little and I used to think that the chocolate chips and rasins and stuff that was put in cookies and miffins was rabbit crap." Ron said laughing slightly.

Draco nodded and smirked "I remember the first time i made muffins."

"What happened?" Ron said as they gossiped like two teenage girls when they'd found out that a friend fancied some boy.

"Well!" Draco said starting his story "I was baking them and I accidentally added too much gunpowder and it blew up."

Ron stared at him for about ten minutes before finally asking "Gunpowder? What the hell Draco?"

"I was about 5." Draco explained. About five seconds after that he realized he was suppost to be looking for wrapping paper. He quickly went back to what he was doing whilst Ron spoke about how he'd once gotten his head stuck down the loo. Draco wasn't listening though, he was far to busy trying to find the perfect paper when there was a tap at the door followed by a "Dinner stupid idiot, were having 'doctor' and 'octopus'."

Draco sighed and unlocked the door as Ron tried to force it off its hinges screaming 'Food!' at the top of his lungs. He made his way down stairs...

_...I mean seriously where did he come from? It's so weird..._

Draco stared at the food on the plate infront of his then looked at everybody else. Nobody really wanted to eat the really rank looking food infront of them. Harry grinned from one end of the table "Go ahead everybody, tuck in!" Nobody ate apart from Harry, that was untill Ron's stomach rumbled louder than the thunder in the storm. Ron grabbed as much as he could and shovelled it into his mouth. Everybody leaned in; Fred got the camera out and started filming, he wispered to George "In case he pukes." in explaination. Ron turned green then purple as he swallowed it then he smiled and declared "That's the best bloody food I've ever almost choked on!"

Draco sighed, but it was no where as loud as Fred and Georges simonious sigh as they turned the camera off. Draco didn't eat a mouthful instead he got up, left (ignoreing the many voices telling him it was rude) and made his way to the kichen. He looked at what was in the cupboards and decided to make a stew. As soon as it was cooked and he'd sat down to eat it Mrs Weasley came in with the empty plates. She ignored Draco as he ate his stew. Draco had soom finished and washed up himself, all alone in the kitchen he began to think about the best way to give Ginny her present. As Christmas drew closer and closer each day he knew it was only a few weeks before he'd have to give it to her. Suddenly it hit him as if it were a pile of bricks falling and hitting the ground. The perfect way to give her the present would be...

**A quick note for anybody who's wondering. I have never eaten rabbit or anything else they said other than stew and muffins and cookies. Please do reveiw people, I'm starting to feel a tad unloved. lol. Ok, this may not be a great story but for a random story its pretty good. **

**A small thanks to Nicole again for all the encouragement and reveiws. **

_**Deidara and Gaara fangirl xxx **_

_**Next chapter will be up soon I hope.**_


	5. An Early Christmas

The Fires Light in the Snow

Chapter 5

**Who to thank today... I'm not really sure, nobodys really helped me on this chapter other than Nicole. Thanks again Nicole your such an insperation and you help me so much. I don't think I'm going to write many more chapters as people don't seem to be leaving a reply, good or bad, other than Nicole. Maybe this will even be the last chapter. I'll leave the ending free for more stuff to happen but as a endingish ending.**

**A very sad **_**Deidara and Gaara fangirl.**_

_What else must I tell you? I'm terrible at writing letters but at least I'm trying. I wish it'd come out better than this, our tale, our..._

Draco got up and swore as he banged his head on a jug of water that was above him. It spilled. Draco turned to the door, soaking wet, and as he'd suspected, in the doorway were Fred and George and a video camera. "New camera?" He asked getting out of the bed and ready to kill them.

"Yeah," Fred said before letting George take over "You like it?" and they appearated off somewhere away from Draco. He turned around and started making his bed before he heard another scream. He turned back to the doorway to see the boys dissapear from Ginny's doorway to reveal what looked like a girl with a matted, wet ginger cat on her head. Draco snorted loudly, Ginny turned and looked at him as he burst out laughing.

"Oh, my gosh! Ginny you look like you've put a drowned cat on your head and left it there!"

"Oh yeah?" She asked childishly "Well you look like you've put a dead fat ugly ferret boy ferret on your head."

"Ouch." Draco said "Cat's still got claws."

"Shut up loser."

"You!"

"No."

"Ginny just zip it."

"You, you ferret boy."

"Pardon dead cat head?"

"F-E-R-R-E-T B-O-Y. Ferret Boy."

"Oh piss off Ginny, your starting to pis me off. Starting? Sorry I meant your already pissing me off."

"Piss off yourself Draco."

"No! I'm in my room, see? This door infront of me is the beggining of my room."

"And this is where I say if I care." Ginny said shoving her middle finger in the air at him.

Draco stuck his tounge out at her "See if I care now will ya?"

"Sorry I can't understand ferret. Oh and nice ferret bedspread."

Draco sighed "What is it with all the ferret quotes and jokes?"

"You made a sexy ferret, ferret boy."

"Thank you. I think you'd make a damn sexy cat."

"Thanks. By the way I have something for you. For christmas." She said as she went off to find something in her room. Draco grabbed the newly wrapped bear and ran into her room. Both of them hid the presents behind their back.

"Ok Draco, you first please." Ginny said politely.

"Aww Ginny," Draco said happily "You first please. You don't have to open it first if you don't want to... but I want to give you mine second."

"Oh fine." Ginny said and she helt out Draco present. Draco gave her hers and he smiled as she felt it and smiled. He opened the brightly coloured box to see she'd brought him a tiny little fluffy ferret toy. Draco smiled "So this is what all the ferret stuff was about?"

"Yeah!" Ginny smiled as she unwrapped the bear carefully "Oh my god Draco. It's beautiful and whats this say?" she asked as she read the engraved words on the necklace. her mouth dropped in awe.

"My god Draco, It's the most amazing thing ever. How did you ever afford it?"

"With Draco Power!" Draco said proudly.

"Ok..." Ginny said a little confused "I got mine with my christmas savings. Why did you get me a present anyway?"

Draco smiled "Why did you buy me one?"

"Touche." Ginny grinned "Anyway do you mind leaving? I need to get changed."

"Same." Draco smiled as he left.

Draco placed the ferret on his shelf with Mr Teddums, he got changed into something nice before opening the door. He stopped and sniffed the air and rushed downstairs to find thick smoke coming out of the kitchen. He put his hand over his face and rushed in to find Harry trying to cook Draco's out-of-date rice. He dragged Harry back into the living room and opened some windows. Harry coughed. Draco walked back into the room to see Harry rubbing his eyes and coughing.

"Harry bloody Potter" Draco said "What on earth were you tring to do? Your lucky theres no fire because if there was I'd punch you one good and kill you because I have something very precious to me upstairs."

"I was cooking rice!" Harry explained "It was only a few days over it's use by date, honest!"

Draco raised an eyebrow "What rice? The only rice we have is my rice and I've already eaten it."

"It looked like rice anyway, could have been that bag of stuff Fred and George put in the cupbourd the other day."

"Well," Draco said "Next time we know what to do, don't we?"

"No?"

"Oh really? Well what have you learned to do?"

"Check what I'm cooking?"

"Yes, thats correct." and Draco left to go buy some more rice and some milk and maybe, if he remembered, eggs.

**Ok, this chapter has been entierly random. I may add more to this, I may not. I'm not really sure right now. I'm planning on starting somethng else anyway. We'll see. **

_**Deidara and Gaara fangirl.**_


	6. Serious and Jealous

The Fires Light in the Snow

Chapter 6

**Nothing much to say here except that I thought I'd at least finish the letter Draco was reading right? Or at least the sentance ;-)**

**Everything belongs to JK Rowling apart from both 'Romeo and Juliet' which belongs to William Shakespear and the 'Wizard Suicide Watch' which belongs to Nikki!! Love you darling and all of you should too! Her pen name on here is TryToTouchTheSun. Sorry if you thought this was finished and suddenly found there was another random chapter and are thinking 'Why the heck did this take her so long?'**

**Well answer is I wasn't planning on continueing but I couldn't leave the letter on a cliffhanger.**

**Deidara and Gaara fangirl.**

**PS I'm writing something WAAAY better than this called King of the Heartless- a KH fanfiction- so if you have time read that one too please.**

_... dreams and our lives. I wish I could have just gone back in time and never have been born in that family, then we could be together again but I am sure that I would not have been the same. I will make it up to you on day, if I ever get to see you again. It could be hard, I mean, I don't know if I can._

_Romeo and Juliet, that's you and me baby- our families just won't allow it. Will they?_

Draco had spent the last few weeks with the Weasleys and Harry Potter and somehow he had stopped himself from fighting with them 24/7. Though they all had petty arguements nearly ever hour and even though they kept being pushed and poked by Fred and George they all seemed to be able to live in that house without killing eachother (minus a mouse called Mr Orange who George 'accidentally' sat on infront of their Wizard Suicide Watch camera).

It was approching the last week of the holidays and everybody was busy attempting to get their homework done in the front room. Harry and Ron copying off of Draco who was busy writing in all the wrong answers (he was going to correct them later, he just didn't like people who copy answers very much) when he saw Ginny walk into the room. The routine started again.

First their eyes met and they'd simply smile at eachother, then they would take it in turns to look at eachother randomly. Then they'd give in and move a little closer. Harry was catching on though.

"Ron don't you think your sisters getting alittle too, well, close to Draco?" He asked. Ron looked up and shook his head.

"They look like their sat far enough apart to me." Ron said shrugging and loking at his copied work. "Harry don't you think the answer to question 12 sounds a little daft?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Harry said staring ahead of him.

Ron rolled his eyes "What the hell do you care if my sister and Draco get a little closer, relationship wise?"

"I have a crush on Ginny, you know that, and I cetrainly can't loose to Malfoy." Harry said, narrowing his eyes and watching Draco and Ginny smile at one another. Ron sighed.

"Harry give it up, she already likes Draco-"

"And so do you, you never call Malfoy 'Draco' and you'd never tell me to 'give it up' otherwise too." Harry complained. "Your fine- you have no compitition on Hermione-"

"I don't like Hermione!" Ron muttered going red.

"-So you don't know what it's like to have somebody go after your girl." Harry continued "You just get to sit on your butt and laugh with her. Me? I need to compete with this guy. Sly bastard, no wonder you can't spell Slytherin without the 'Sly'."

Ron got up "Well I'm going to do this work in my room, I can't stand your moaning and I really don't think these answers are right. I may be thick but I'm not that thick."

Harry shrugged "Whatever, Draco's answers are fine for me... unless it's the answer to a question from Ginny saying will you marry me..." Harry's rambling on did continue but nobody was listening.

--

Draco and Ginny spent the rest of the day sat next to eachother on the sofa, fully aware that Fred and George were filming them to make a short 'documentory' called 'Our Sister's Suicide- Married to a Malfoy'. Draco blinked.

"Hey Ginny?" He wispered so the camera (whereever it was) hopefully wouldn't pick up on their conversation. "Would you like to go out later? Like go to the park or something?"

Ginny didn't speak for a moment or two but finally wispered back "I'd love to."

Draco smiled and decided to leave the room- but doing so with a smile on his face would make the twins suspicious so Draco used plan A.

"So you think you can sit next to me. That's it your germs are making me sick. I'm leaving." He said. Giny frowned.

_Plan A._ She thought.

"Oh great Draco!" She frowned, playing along. "I'm so sorry I'm not good enough for your high and mighty ass!"

Draco left the room and continued to act moody untill his door was locked. He drew the curtains (a good move if you don't want to be filmed!!) and smiled.

"Man I love her so much." He mumbled before he turned his attention back to his homework. As he corrected the answers he was annonymous to what was happening in the room he had just left- the room he had left her alone in.

--

"Heya Ginny, you doing anything?" Harry asked as he stood in the doorway watching Ginny randomly sit on the sofa doing nothing. Ginny shook her head.

"No, I just ran out of things to do... Untill later, I'm going to meet up with," Ginny paused thinking of somebody Harry would never want to see during the holidays. "Luna - she's staying pretty close to the park so I'm going to see her." She smiled. Harry frowned before shaking it off and sitting down next to her.

"Well if you want I'll take you to the park now? You'll know the way for sure then." Ginny blinked.

_Well it would be nice to know the way and I'm sure Draco would understand._

Ginny smiled and nodded "Sure, I'll just go grab a sweater."

--

Ron knocked of Draco's door several times loudly. "Hey Draco, let me in! You'll never believe what I just saw!"

"I probably won't, so don't say it was that damn 'flying spider witha submachine gun' again; I bet it was just those stupid brothers of yours messing about with you." Draco replied, turning the volume up on his headphones. Ron growled.

"No! It's about Ginny!"

Draco pulled the headphones off and rushed to the door, immediately opening it. Ron smiled.

"Is that all I had to say? Anyway," Ron said coming into the room and sitting on Draco's bed. Draco locked the door.

"Ginny just left the house with Harry." Ron finished. "He was holding her hand too. You, sir, have compitition."

"Yeah, like you know what that is with Granger!" Draco burst out. Ron went red.

"I'm not going out with Hermione! We're.. We're just good friend..."

"Whatever." Draco replied. "Me and Ginny are going out later so maybe she just wanted to find out how to get to where we're going?" Ron laughed.

"Yeah right! Draco don't you see? You've got compitition! AND DON'T SAY IT!" He said sharply as Draco opened his mouth again. Draco blinked and then spoke.

"Fine Ron, but you know it's true. I'm going to go out now and I'm going top find her and show that Potter up." Ron smiled and nodded.

"Good idea, I'm coming too."

The boys grabbed their coats and dodged Fred and George as they tried to push the boys down the stairs. They left to find Ginny and Harry.

--

**(Where were Harry and Ginny? They were at the park.)**

"Ginny you know you are so beautiful when you see your dazzling firery hair in contrast to the pale white snow. It really brings you out into the world." Harry smiled. Ginny smiled back.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." She said, looking around the park. "Say do you want to go home? I'm going out later and I'd really like to wash my hair and everything..." Harry frowned.

"Ginny tell me not and tell me honestly; who is it you like? Me or Malfoy?"

"Harry!" Ginny said fiercely "What on earth does it matter to you? I'll choose when I'm good and ready- you can't make me choose just for you."

"I never said that you had to choose it was just who you were thinking about..."

"Yeah right Harry! Just leave me alone, what I think has nothing to do with you right now."

"So it's Draco then?"

"Harry I don't like Draco!" She shouted out before she saw Harry's smiling face; she turned around to see, to her horror, Draco walking off away from them. She opened her mouth but she didn't know what to say untill Ron came and asked her where Draco was. She could only reply with "I wish I knew."

**Will be updating again but it may be over a slightly longer time than with me KH one because I got ALOT to write for that one and I like that one better, honestly... I think it's the way it was written- the standard used from the beginning.**

**Updating soon, please read King of the Heartless too if you can. Thanks Alot!**


End file.
